Creators of computer-based simulations, including computer-based games such as The Sims™, often seek to provide simulations of real-life experiences, such as where virtual representations of participants in computer-based simulations, known as “avatars,” are able to “purchase” simulated goods and services within the context of a computer-based simulation. Thus, an avatar may buy simulated clothing in simulated stores, simulated houses and other simulated properties, provided that the computer-based simulation in which the avatar exists provides such capabilities.